Wrath of Ripcon
Wrath of Ripcon is the third episode of Power Rangers: Ninja Steel. Plot Furious about being made a fool out of by the Ninja Steel Rangers, Ripcon interrupts a battle between the Rangers and Spinferno and captures Karen, forcing Danielle to fight him alone while the other Rangers search for Karen. Story When Galvanax, cruel champion of Galaxy Warriors, claimed the mighty Power Stars. Earths' greatest ninja sacrificed himself to keep the universe safe. 10 years later, a new generation of warriors rises to protect the Ninja Power Stars. They are Power Rangers Ninja Steel. At the Ninja Steel headquarters the five rangers are training in a task to steal a scroll. After evading traps, they finally succeed in their objective but Daniel's carelessness eventually gets them caught in a trap, which ends the training with a failure. "Darn it we almost had that scroll," Steven says as he's disappointed by what happened. Tommy looks at them. "It's ok we'll keep working on it alright guys it's time for you five to head to school," Tommy says as he looks at them. Kim turns to them. "I've got a cheer team to coach," Kim says as she looks at them. Tommy looks at her. "Have fun," Tommy says as he looks at her. She smirks at him. "Nothing is more fun then fighting the forces of evil again but I'll see you for dinner tonight," Kim says as she looks at her husband. Tommy smiles. "I can't wait," Tommy says as he looks at her. Meanwhile at the Galaxy warrior ship Ripcon isn't happy about being made a fool of by the rangers he recruits a monster to fight the rangers. "Master I need to borrow a monster to help me redeem myself," Ripcon says as he's bowing before Galvanax. He smirks. "Take Spinferno and get me those power stars but Ripcon fail me again and I'll make sure that you're the next one to fall before me are we clear," Galvanax says as he looks at him. Ripcon gets worried. "Yes, master," Ripcon says as he looks at him. Spinferno skates into the chamber. "I'm ready to defeat those Rangers," Spinferno says as he looks at him. (Theme Song) Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Pushing evil with all our might together, Ninja Steel! Never give up without a fight together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Standing up for what is right together, Ninja Spin! Watching all that day or night together, Ninja Steel! Ninja Rangers into danger! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Go! Go! Power Rangers Ninja Steel! Go go Power Rangers! Go go Power Rangers! Go! Ninja Steel! Episode 1x03: Wrath of Ripcon At the high school the four rangers are in their history class and learning a lot about the Roman times as the bell rings they gather at their table. "Man that test was interesting I hope I passed," Daniel says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at him. "Oh I'm sure you passed man," Danielle says as she looks at him. Then their ninja coms beeped. "Go for Danielle," Danielle says as she activates the ninja com. Rangers I'm picking up a squad of Basherbots in the city Tommy says on the screen. Danielle looks at her friends. "We'll check it out," Danielle says as she looks at her ninja com. Daniel looks at them. "Aw man I just remembered I forgot my backpack in the history class," Daniel says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at him. "We'll take care of the Bashers you can rejoin us when you get your power star," Danielle says as she looks at him. He nods and heads off to the class room while the three rangers head to the city. Spinferno starts attacking the people and the Rangers see what's going on and they run towards where the crowd is running from and they see the monster and get into their fighting stances. "Well if it isn't the Power Rangers ready to get stomped," Spinferno says as he looks at the three Rangers. Danielle looks at him. "You're going down as well as your Basherbots," Danielle says as she looks at him. Spinferno looks at them. "And you think you can stop me," Spinferno says as he looks at them. Danielle looks at him. "Oh I know we can let's ranger up, Ninja Power Star," Danielle says as she gets her power star out. Steven, Julie get their stars out as well. "LOCK IN," They shout. "READY, NINJA SPIN," They shout as they morph into the Red, Yellow, and white Ninja steel rangers. Spinferno smirks. "Basherbots get them," Spinferno says as he gives the bots an order. They run towards the Ninja Rangers. "NINAJ RANGERS, FEAR NO DANGER," Ninja Rangers shout. They run towards the basherbots. Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) flips over a car and then leg sweeps a Basherbot and then slashes at another one and then slashes another one and spin kicks other one down. Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) slashes at his batch of Basherbots, and leg sweeps another one down and then side kicks another one and slashes another basherbot down as well. Ninja Steel White (Julie) flips and spins as she lands into her batch of basherbots and slashes five of them down and then side kicks another one and sees one of them jumping towards her she leaps into the air and side kicks it causing a shockwave to emit from it and it falls to the ground. The Basherbots surge with energy and explode into a thousand pieces. "You're next Spinferno," Ninja Steel Red (Danielle) says as she points her ninja saber at him. The Rangers run towards him. They keep missing due to his highly maneuverability on his roller blades, Ninja Steel Blue Ranger (Daniel) leaps at him with his sword ready but he misses and lands hard on the ground back first as he's soothing in pain Burner looks at them and laughs. "So this is the same Ranger team that defeated two of Galvanax's monsters don't make me laugh," Burner says as he leaves the center. The Rangers de-morph as their in shock that they were defeated. Daniel leaves to think about how he could better hisself as part of the team then he sees Burner again and he gets into a fighting stance. "Wait little boy before you morph why don't we have us a little race," Spinferno suggests and then he starts skating as Daniel gets out his Ninja Star Saber and morphs. Danielle is walking along the side walk and sees Spinferno and Daniel racing, she activates her Ninja Com. "Guys I just saw Spinferno and Daniel it looks like their racing," Danielle says as she looks at them and speaks into her Ninja Com. Danielle follows them ninja style. In the woods Danielle stops her Bike and then de-morphs and then sees Odius coming out from behind a tree. "Who are you?" Danielle says as she looks at Odius and points at him. She snickers a bit. "I'm the magician of the Galaxy Warrior Champion Galvanax I'm Madam Odius," The Magician monster says as she looks at Danielle. She's about to activate his Ninja Steel Star Saber Morpher when Odius throws out her hand. "Now, Now no need to rush your destruction Red Ranger I'm sure you and me will battle soon but now isn't the time to do it so I'll bid you a nice very well," Odius says as the wind picks up and leaves shield Danielle's eyes she removes them and sees that Odius is gone. At the construction site Blue Ranger (Daniel) stops his bike and parks and hops off it and looks around for Spinferno who almost gets the jump on her but he turns around and shoots him with his Ninja blaster knocking him down to ground hard. "What I thought I had you distracted," Burner says as he is frustrated over the Blue Thunder Ranger got the drop on him. "I'm better then that I don't need to be like John or Natalie all I have to do is be myself, Thunder blade HIYA," Blue Thunder Ranger (Peter) says as she gets his blade weapon out and runs towards Burner. He dodges his attacks and then takes control of a Truck and throws energy cuffs at him and he gets attached to the truck as Kimberly, Steven, and Julie show up to see that Daniel is in trouble but are stopped by Spinferno. "Let our friend go Spinferno," Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger (Steven) says as he looks at him. Spinferno smirks. "In order to get to your Blue friend you'll have to defeat me," Spinferno says as he looks at the three Rangers. The Rangers get out their Ninja Battle Stars in Saber mode and run towards Spinferno. They attack Spinferno with them and he keeps dodging their attacks but then they start getting the best of him as Yellow Ranger (Steven) jumps into the air and slashes down with his Ninja battle star in Saber mode and Burner sparks as he's struck by the power slash from Ninja Steel Pink (Kimberly) and Ninja Steel White (Julie) who also have their Ninja Battle Star in Saber mode and he drops to the ground as a strange figure approaches the battle site as the three Rangers are confused by it. "Is that Ripcon that Karen told us about," Ninja Steel Yellow (Steven) says as he looks at the others. Spinferno looks at them. "You guys are doomed this is Ripcon the best warrior in Galvanax's army," Spinferno says as he's trying to get on the good side of the warrior figure that doesn't work and he's struck down with a power slash. The Rangers are shocked by this. "Whoa he just took down his own man," Ninja Steel White (Julie) says as she's shocked by it. Danielle runs to where her friends are fighting Spinferno and sees several explosions from where they're at. "No hang on guys I'm coming," Danielle says as she looks at the site of battle and sees explosions erupt from it and heads to assist her friends. The Four Rangers run towards Ripcon with their weapons, Pink Ranger (Kimberly) fires off several arrows from her Ninja Battle Star in bow mode but Ripcon blocks them and strike her down with his sword. Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger (Steven) leaps down with his Ninja Battle Star in Saber mode and it gets blocked and then Ripcon pushes him off and strikes him down as his suit sparks and rolls and soothing in pain then Ninja Steel White Ranger (Julie) runs towards Ripcon swinging her Ninja Star Saber as her and Ripcon fight it out but Ripcon strikes White Ranger (Julie) as her suit sparks and then an upward slash send her flying and rolling as Ripcon readies his final attack and then strikes the rangers causing them to fly through the air and then fall to the ground hard and de-morph. Ripcon walks up to them as their still on the ground. "Goodbye Rangers," Ripcon says as his blades surge with energy and sends out the attack. But then Danielle leaps down and cuts the attack in two and the two pieces blow up as the team is happy to see their leader. "WHAT!" Ripcon says as he's surprised to see Danielle. Danielle looks at him. "You're not getting my mother Ripcon," Danielle says as she looks at him. Ripcon looks at her. "Ah, so you know what I'm planning to do?" Ripcon says as he looks at her. Danielle turns to the Rangers. "Go save Daniel I got this," Danielle says as she looks at her team. They nod and leave. "You shouldn't of done that cause you can't beat me Red princess," Ripcon says as he looks at her. Danielle looks at her. "Ninja Power Star, lock in ready ninja spin," Danielle says as she morphs. Ripcon gets out both his sabers again. They circle each other and they clash with their sabers. Meanwhile Blue Ninja Steel Ranger is still hand cuffed to the side of the truck. "Aw, man what can I do I must forget what I've learned and help this man," Blue Ranger (Daniel) says as he's thinking of how to get out of this situation. He breaks the cuffs that have him binded to the truck he gets the man out of the truck and throws him into a pile of leaves as he leaps from the truck but he misses the cliff but is saved by the Zoomzord. "Happy to see Dan," Yellow Ninja Steel Ranger (Steven) says as he pats him on the back. Daniel nods at them. Pink Ninja Steel Ranger (Kimberly) gets worried about Danielle who is fighting Ripcon still and isn't doing good as he's getting hit by Ripcon's swords and she's sent back, and she tricks him a few good times and then kneels as Ripcon looks at her. "You can't defeat me Red," Ripcon says as he looks at her. She gets her saber up. "Yes I can Ninja spin," Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she surges with energy and speeds towards him and then leaps into the air and comes down with her saber and Ripcon blocks the full blow but still gets hit as he staggers back and Danielle can't believe it. "What that was my full power," Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she looks at him. Ripcon smirks. "Like I said you can't beat me I'll show you DOOM STRIKE!" Ripcon says as he surges with energy and sends at his attack. Red Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) take the full hit as her suit erupts in a shower of sparks, as she rolls and is soothing in pain, as Ripcon walks towards her, several energy blots hit him as he erupts in showers of sparks as he staggers back. "Elemental Star, Mist stream," Ninja Steel Pink (Kimberly) says as she blasts her mist technique and it surrounds Ripcon. She helps Danielle up. "Hear me red brat get stronger and next time we'll have a real fight," Ripcon says as isn't happy about what happened. Ripcon teleports away as Danielle and Kimberly gets away. Odius summons the giant Skeletoid. "Ninja Steel Zord out of the shadows," Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she summons her Zord. The Ninja Steel Zords appear and combine into the Ninja Steel Megazord. In the cockpit the Rangers are ready for battle as they have their sabers into the control consoles. The Megazord fights off the Skeletoid monster. "NINAJ STEEL SABER FULL POWER," Ninja Steel Red Ranger (Danielle) says as she twirls her saber. The Megazord saber powers up. The Rangers swing their sabers down. "FINAL STRIKE!" The Rangers shout as they swing their sabers down. The Megazord swings it's saber down as it's powered by the five rangers and the Skeletoid staggers back and then falls to the ground and explodes into a thousand pieces. "Shows over, Ninjas win," Ninja Steel Ranger (Danielle) says as she slowly swings her saber down. At the Mitchell home the rangers are heading to the house when they see Ripcon break into it and has Karen by the arm. "MOM!" Danielle shouts as she runs to go help her and she instant morphs. Danielle and Ripcon fight again but this time Ripcon gets the upper hand and hits her with his power move causing her to de-morph holding side soothing in pain as her team mates help her as Ripcon and Karen beam to the Galaxy Warrior ship. "NO MOM NO," Danielle says as she's hitting the ground and tears up. Kimberly hugs her as she cries and the other rangers comfort her as well. Characters Ninja Steel Rangers Allies *Tommy Oliver *Jaden Mitchell *Karen Mitchell *James Mitchell Villains Monster Trivia Notes Background Information Category:Episode